Family Guy Volume 7
Episodes in this Volume Disc 1 *Back to the Woods (22:30) **Commentary by Executive Producers David Goodman and Danny Smith, Producer Kara Vallow, Writer Tom Devanney, Director Brian Iles and Actor Seth Green *Play It Again, Brian (22:30) **Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Executive Producer/Writer Danny Smith, Consulting Producer Tom Devanney, Production Supervisor Charles Song, Director John Holmquist and Actor Seth Green * The Former Life of Brian (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers Seth MacFarlane, David A. Goodman and Danny Smith, Director Pete Michels and Actor Mike Henry *Long John Peter (22:30) ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers David A. Goodman and Danny Smith, Consulting Producer Tom Devanney, Co-Producer Kim Fertman, Director Dominic Polcino and Actor Seth Green *Love, Blactually (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producer Danny Smith, Producer Kara Vallow, Animation Producer Shannon Smith, Writer/Actor Mike Henry and Director Cyndi Tang Disc 2 *I Dream of Jesus (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producer Danny Smith, Co-Executive Producer/Actor Alec Sulkin, Co-Producer Kim Fertman, Writer Brian Scully and Assistant to Seth MacFarlane A. Spencer Porter *Road to Germany (22:30) **Seamless branching **Uncensored Audio **Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers Seth MacFarlane and Chris Sheridan, Writer Patrick Meighan, Director Greg Colton and Composer Walter Murphy *Baby Not On Board (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers Chris Sheridan and Danny Smith, Co-Executive Producer/Writer Mark Hentemann, Director Julius Wu and Actor Alex Borstein * The Man with Two Brians (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers David A. Goodman and Danny Smith, Co-Executive Producer Alec Sulkin, Writer/Actor John Viener and Director Dominic Bianchi *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (22:30) **Seamless branching **Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu **Commentary by Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Writer Alex Carter, Director Jerry Langford, Actor Frank Sinatra Jr. and Composer Walter Murphy * Ocean's Three and a Half (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers Chris Sheridan and Danny Smith, Co-Executive Producer Mark Hentemann, Animation Producer Shannon Smith and Writer Cherry Chevapravatdumrong Disc 3 * Family Gay (22:30) ** Seamless branching ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu ** Commentary by Executive Producers Seth MacFarlane and Danny Smith, Co-Executive Producer Mark Hentemann, Writer Richard Appel and Director Brian Iles * The Juice Is Loose (22:30) ** Uncensored Audio ** Unrated audio is default. Air version available from SF menu Special Features Deleted Scenes * What Happened to You? * Herpes * World of Books * Big Tease * Good Night * Where to? * The Birds and the Bees * Never Sleep with Peter Griffin * Tears * Quagmire's Calls * To the Grand Canyon * Time Machine * Beyond Inappropriate * Brian's MySpace * Downer * You Hate Entourage? * I Earned the Money * This Club is Dead * Pope Poop * Working as a Sheep Dog * Loud and Confusing * Crisscross * You are My Best Friend * This Isn't Going to Work * Fabulous Dustin * Scale Model * Don´t Flatter Yourself * Hispanic Book Report * Freezer Fort Animatics With Commentary * Love, Blactually * Long John Peter * The Man with Two Brians Others * Take Me Out to pLace Tonight * Family Guy CRIBZ * Comic-Con 2008 * Family Guy Art Show References Category:DVDs